of spiders men and ghost
by nicklebackfan
Summary: a haunted library a haunted motel ? and dean's fear of spiders. this is my first fanfiction so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh for god's sake Billy hurry up." Billy Parkers mom, Valerie, called from the parking lot of the latest run

down hell hole of a motel they were staying at." Coming mom I just gotta find my shoe Billy called while

digging under one of the queen sized beds. "Well hells bells by the time we get to Mcdonalds they be

serving lunch Valerie yelled while tapping her foot impatiently, "go help him find his shoe Valerie told her

older daughter Anne. After a few minutes of searching Anne produced the shoe from a pile of clothes in the

corner " now come on dweeb."Anne hollered while opening the door. "Wait I gotta check on Rex first" Billy

said referring affectionately to his pet trantula."Forget the damn spider and come on Valerie called. A few

minutes later they were buckled in the car on they're way to McDonald's

Mean while the Winchester's were headed to Creek side ,W.v on their next gig to investigate a

haunted library "so uh let me get this straight the library was built on the site where the jail was ?" Dean

asked as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time to AC/DC' S Back in Black. "Yeah the website

also said a man had hanged him self in the jail and that's who is believed to be haunting the library

now." came Sam's reply. "You know this sounds like your kinda gig, Sammy." Dean said looking at Sam

while grinning from ear to ear."Damnit how many times do I have to tell you it's Sam not Sammy, and why is

this my kinda gig?" Sam asked a puzzled look on his face. "Well because you spend 99 of your time in

library 's any way Sammy, Dean managed to gasp out while laughing he barley had time to jerk his arm

away as Sam punched him in the shoulder. The action caused the impala to swerve into the other lane.

"Jeez Sammy don't get your panties in a bunch it's the truth." Sam just glared at Dean if only looks could

kill Sam would have been rid of all of his problems.

They drove on in silence for the next twenty minutes except for AC/DC blaring out of the

speakers Sam deep in thought about how to get rid of the ghost , Dean wondering if there would be any hot

girls in this little town." So where is this motel at?" Dean asked."Oh about two miles up the road on the

right, it's a little mom and pop place called the Creek side inn". After pulling in the parking lot Dean told

Sam to get the bags he'd get them a room." We got room number eight, here's your key." Dean called while

holding out a plastic card to Sam. "Can't you see my hands are kinda full with your bags, you know I'm not

the pack mule dean?" Sam grunted "Well open your Sammy. As Sam opened his mouth to make a reply Dean

shoved the card in Sam's mouth. "There now ya got your key, Dean said grinning and busted out laughing at

this brother. After getting in the room and claiming the bed by the door as his Dean headed toward the

shower ,while Sam done more research on the library. Sam heard the water in the shower turn on "Hey save

some hot water for me Dean" He yelled . After about ten minutes ( which by the way was not enough time

for Dean to take a shower) Sam heard a scream and as he got up to go check on Dean afraid that maybe he

had fallen and hurt himself Sam heard the bathroom door swing open followed by a line of cursing." What

the hell..."But Sam never got to finish as Two hundred pound of naked Dean almost plowed him over.

"You scream like a girl and what the hell was that all about?" Sam asked pointing to the bathroom where

the water was still running. "I do not scream like a girl Bitch and there was a huge spider in there." Sam

went in the bathroom shut of the water and grabbed a towel and threw it at dean." You might wanna put that

on Little Miss Muppet the big bad spider might get you, so ah how big was the spider this time?"

Sam asked while trying but not succeeding in chocking back his laughter. "It was a freaking tarantula, now go

kill it." Dean ordered while wrapping the towel around his waist. "No." Sam answered firmly. "Okay we'll

flip a quarter, heads i win tails you lose, now give me a quarter Bitch."Dean growled. "Oh no that's the

oldest trick in the book , I was thinking more like a trade I kill the spider and I get to shower first for a

month. Sam said "Two weeks "Dean ground out "a month or I let the spider go." Sam laughed "Oh okay, but

you had better kill it ."Dean growled. Sam entered the bathroom looking for the spider dean had said it was

on the wall near the sink. What Sam couldn't understand is how his fear nothing big brother could take on

ghost ,werewolves, windigos, and shape shifters just to be scared to death of a tiny little spider Sam silently

chucked to himself at the thought.

TBC

please read and review this is my first fanfic so be gently


	2. Chapter 2

Sam searched the whole bathroom over for the spider and never found it.

"Well little miss. Muppet I think that your seeing things." Sam told Dean

"Damnit Sammy I know I saw a spider in the fucking bathroom alright."Dean yelled

"Well put some clothes on or go to bed I'm going to do some more research on this library

ghost." Sam replied while sitting down at the

table and pulling out his lab top. Dean was content just turning the TV on and try to find

something to watch, anything as long as it took his mind of the giant spider lurking somewhere in

the motel room. Two hours slowly passed with Sam stealing glances at Dean every

five or six minuites.Dean finally got up off the bed where he was watching one of countless game

shows." I gotta piss."He muttered almost under his breath as he headed for the door leading

outside.

"What ?"Sam asked a questioning look on his face.

"I said I gotta piss alright!"Dean practically yelled.

"Well you know that's what they invented the toilet for, we're not cave men ya know." Sam replied

Dean slammed the door behind him, Sam was surprised it didn't fall off its hinges. Fifteen

minutes later dean returned looking relieved.

"What the hell took you so long, and what's in the bag?" Sam said finally noticing the white

grocery bag in Dean's hands. Dean just smiled deviously and pulled a can of RAID out of the bag.

"Well it occurred to me while i was pissing in the parking lot that there was a 24 hour convenience

store right up the road..."Dean started

"Whoa, whoa backup you pissed in the parking lot?" Sam asked

"Yeah, but anyway it occurred to me that the convience store should have RAID, So tada." Dean

said waving the can in front of him.

Mean while the Parkers had just come back in, Billy rushed over to his pet tarantula Rex's cage.

"Mom, mom Rex is gone ."Billy cried while running toward his mother and sister holding a empty cage.

"Just calm down he can't have of gone far, we'll look around for him." Valerie called.

So while the Parkers continued to search for Rex in room number seven, the Winchesters in room number

eight got ready for bed, Dean slipped his trusty knife under the pillow on the bed by the door (and yes he

even took the can of Raid to bed with him,cradiling it like a child would cradle their beloved teddy bear.)

,Sam climbed into the bed by the door. Everything went fine until about midnight when Dean had to

go piss again (damn it I shouldn't have drunk that Mountain Dew)When he climbed out of bed to head for

the bathroom he swore he saw the damn tarantula run across the floor, he screamed ,which woke Sam

up." Now what's a wrong?" Sam questioned

"Well I had to go piss again and that fucking spider is still in here, it just ran across the floor." Dean

replied. Sam busted up laughing .Dean quickly pulled his clothes on, grabbed his knife and the can of Raid,

which had fallen on the floor, and headed toward the door. By now Sam had pulled himself together enough

to ask where the hell Dean was going. "Well I told you I gotta piss and then I'm gonna sleep

in the impala." Dean told him. "Sweet dreams, sleep tight don't let the spiders bite." Sam chuckled out


End file.
